IF Only: You Would Come Back To Me
by Kriegra
Summary: AU (no curse): Raised by an arrogant stubborn father, Kazuya is next in line to take control of the ziabatsu. But how can he get the approval he wants when the boy standing outside his door is connected to a past life he never really forgot. Now standing at a crossroads of what he wants & what he needs. Can his decision bring him & his father to the same level of understanding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A very happy new year to everyone, this is my second Fic. something I just had in my mind for a long time now & thought of sharing it. Anyways, this one is rather different from my previous one. Takes place in a different universe without any curse & Tekken rules but the Same Characters so nothing belongs to me. Kazuya is a rich boy, him & Jun were best friends in high school & further on in the story.**

 **I have not given up on my previous story. Thank you for all the love I've gotten from there, I'll be updating it soon it's an absolute joy when I write these fics. I hope this turns out just as well. although it's related to a more normal life style.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

For the briefest second, she hesitated, before squeezing his hand tighter.

" _Yes,_ " she whispered, running her other hand over the space between them in the bed. "I'm eighteen. I'm ready."

"But-" he began. Before dropping his eyes because she could tell when he was lying, practically read him like a book, "We don't love each other."

 _Lies_ , his heart said. _You've loved her for years_.

She reached out, tangling her fingers in the hem of his white t-shirt, fiddling distractedly with the cotton as she dipped her own head a little. "I know Kazuya," she admitted in a breathy sigh, "But I want my first time to be with someone I care about - who cares about me. And we're best friends, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling spikes of warmth in his belly when her fingertips glanced off the skin of his stomach. "But what if you meet someone, maybe in college, and you regret it-"

"I won't regret it," she promised. "It's not like all the other love birds on campus. It's us. And maybe it's better that there are no romantic feelings?" she suggested, her palm now flat on his stomach as she inched a little closer, he could feel himself stirring to life inside his boxer briefs. "Less complicated."

"I guess," he sighed, his forehead scrunching together, his brain and heart at war with each other.

 _This is what you've wanted for so long!_

 _But I didn't want it this way._ _That constant battle between his heart & brain._

"If you're sure." he asked again and she laughed, just a little.

"Kazuya, I've said yes a thousand times. Geez, I'm offering myself to you on a plate. Way to make a girl feel wanted-"

He knew she was teasing him, like she always did, but he couldn't help the flush that burned his cheeks.

 _If only she knew._

Releasing his hand, she reached up and brushed her thumb over his cheek, "Look, my parents are away, we might not get the chance again before the summer is over-"

"Okay," he smiled, swallowing hard, suddenly appreciating the sheerness of the tank top she was wearing and the hint of bra that peeked over the top. "So how should we-?"

Jeez, he felt like a fool. Laying there, stock still, unsure what move to make. It wasn't like he hadn't been in similar situations with other girls. But this was Jun.

Her lashes were fluttering. Was she nervous too? She licked her lips.

"Maybe if we kiss first?" she suggested, a little bashfully.

She made the move. Edging her head forward, she had to tilt her chin a little to reach his lips. Both their heads were resting on the pillows where they lay atop her bed. The angle was a little awkward to begin with until their lips met-

"Mmmm," he moaned softly as her mouth pressed against his. Her hand grasped his waist, tugging him closer while her other fingers began to slip into the hair at the base of his skull. Her tongue scraped against his, dipping into his mouth with a urgency that took him by surprise.

 _Jun Kazama was kissing him._

His mind was struggling to keep pace with what was happening. Thankfully, his body was able to make up the difference.

Somehow he found himself leaning closer, gently rolling her backwards until he was above her, nudging apart her knees so he could settle between her legs. Legging out a gentle, 'umph' when their hips made contact and he could just feel her heat.

Her hands were now on his back, under his shirt, tugging it higher until they had to part lips as he pulled it over his head to one side and tossed it aside. Their eyes met shyly. Both panting a little, both with a coy smile on their face.

"Hi," he whispered, feeling dumb the instant he said it.

"Hey," she echoed, looking as coy as he felt.

Hovering above her, resting on his forearms, he was dumbstruck for a moment.

With her pink cheeks and messed up hair she was more gorgeous than ever.

 _Fuck,_ he thought.

But then her legs were wrapping around his, her hips rolling, turning them over until she was sat above him, pressing against his now hard cock. "Shit," he whispered shakily.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," he nodded, unable to form more than one word at a time.

So they just watched each other for a moment (he was pretty sure she was pressing herself down on him, just a little.) Her fingers toyed with the hem of her tank top, almost like she was gathering up the courage.

He swallowed hard, "If you've changed your mind-"

"Shhh," she hushed, shaking her head, peeling the material from her skin, agonisingly slowly, revealing inch after inch of tanned skin. Until, just in her bra and shorts she started to reach down to kiss him again, but he lunged up and met her half way, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her for all he was worth.

Tugging down her bra straps, the kiss became desperate, too much teeth and tongue, but she didn't seem to care. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders and he welcomed the pain - it meant this was real, it was happening (if only for one night, if only the once).

He found the clasp of her bra just as she started to grind her hips against his in tight little circles that had him gasping, "Fuck, Jun…" into her ear as he took a quick breath.

Quickly she released him and let her bra fall down. He cupped her breasts, just the right size for his hands, gently squeezing her nipples, feeling their weight, wondering at just how perfect she was.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," he muttered, pulling a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue as she breathily whispered back.

"Thankyou Mishima, you're not so bad yourself."

Damn, he loved it when she called him by his last name.

Suddenly confident, his hands reached for her ass as he continued his ministrations with his tongue, squeezing it tightly, letting each sensation of touching her body linger in his mind. Savouring the experience to relive another day.

He pressed her back into the comforter behind her, dragging his mouth over her body, his fingers trailing after, as she tossed her hands above her head and sighed heavily. Each touch of his mouth made her body start a little, flinches of her stomach, rises of her hips, until he reached the waist band of her shorts and he paused, quickly looking up her body for permission.

She understood, wordlessly nodding as he sucked in a breath, digging his fingers inside the material, slowly pulling down shorts and underwear in one move.

Jun was naked. With him. Laid out like he'd dreamed of.

(But, fuck, this was better than any dream).

Clambering back to her, he smoothed his hand over her hips, thumbing the prominent bones, dropping little courage, working up a little courage, until he bashfully asked, "Can I…?"

His eyes dropped. He couldn't say it.

And damn, if she didn't seem as nervous when he looked back at her face. "Um, yeah, I mean, only if you want to-"

"-I do-" He bit back a sharp response and instead said, "Tonight's just about you, Jun."

And so what if it was cheesy as hell? It was true and he planned to be as good to her as he could.

Not wanting to talk more, not wanting nerves to sneak in and steal away the moment, he began pressing further kisses down her hips and thighs, tracing circles with his fingers, enjoying the way she wriggled underneath him and how her breath came short. Gently, he parted her legs, settling between her hips, parting her folds with his fingers as he drew his tongue along her heat.

"Fuck," she whispered, her legs wrapping higher against his body, his jeans feeling uncomfortably tight with her body so close and her scent and taste overwhelming him.

Swirling his tongue against her, he sank a finger inside, working it deeper until he was enveloped in her heat. It was clear how ready she was, how wet she felt, the steady rocking of her hips against his mouth, urging him quicker, harder-

He slipped in another finger, scissoring them, loosening her muscles, preparing her - he didn't want it to hurt. He wanted her to enjoy it. Enjoy him.

"Oh my god," she cried softly, raising her knees until the heels of her feel were digging into his waist and her body was arching off the bed. Then she suddenly froze and lifted herself up on palms. "I'm ready."

Pausing, he licked his lips. "Now?"

She nodded, reaching down to run a hand through his hair, her eyes dark with want (and what he fucking hoped was lust).

Dumbstruck for a moment he shuffled off the bed and began to undo his jeans, letting them fall to the floor- crawling under the covers, drawing them up to her chin, watching him as he fumbled with his boxer briefs, giggling a little when he almost fell over until their eyes met and the laughter died. He climbed into the bed beside her not a moment too soon.

"So-"

"If you ask if I'm sure again, I'm going to sock you one Mishima."

"Oh I wouldn't," he replied, suddenly feeling the seriousness of what he was - they were - about to do. And there he was, rolling on top of her, sighing as her legs parted, resting up his forearms as she reached down and lined him up with her entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Mmmhmmm."

One small push and he paused watching her face, checking for signs of pain, before continuing. Biting back a moan as he sank into her tight, wet, delicious heat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"No pain?"

She shook her head. "Just feels… a little, strange."

"I'll take care of that," he promised, kissing her forehead before beginning to withdraw and pivot his hips in a slow, measured rhythm.

"That's good," she murmured after a minute or so, shuffling down a little in the bed and hooking her feet together around his ass, "I can feel you so deep…"

And he was fighting the urge to just give into his desires and drive into her harder, faster. They seemed to fit perfectly together, her muscles flexing around him as he lifted her hips to his, meeting his thrusts.

Her hands flattened against his chest as he leaned down to kiss her, unable to resist tasting her lips again.

He was scared. Scared it would be his last chance.

"You can go faster-" she whispered in his ear.

So he picked up the pace, still holding back a little, trying to show some restraint, letting one hand wander over her breasts and stomach, memorising its feel, stemming the tide of desire inside until the dam broke. And he was falling, panting, pulsing inside her, shaking and jittering as he muttered curses mixed with her name.

Breathing heavy, he sank down, being careful not to crush her.

"I'm sorry-" he began.

"Don't be," she insisted, placing a hand on his forearm and looking up into his eyes. "I - I liked it. A lot-"

"But you didn't, you know…"

"I didn't expect to," she laughed lightly. Then her face became serious, "I don't regret it."

His anxiety faded as the adrenaline sank from his veins and he settled into simple tired happiness.

There was an awkward moment of separating and dealing with the condom where meeting each other's eye seemed impossible. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his jeans, scrunching his brow as she realised it was all over. "I guess I need to go, you know, it's late."

"You could stay?" she offered, "I mean, if you want to. There's the guest room, and-"

"Okay," he replied, before she could finish.

After high school Kazuya went abroad to America for further studies. Obeying his Father and following in the footsteps that his old man had planned for his son, to become a big ass, successful businessman like him. Whereas Jun stayed here (in Japan) and got a job in an animal shelter and they never crossed paths again...

* * *

 _...9 years later..._

Kazuya attended a party in one of the most expensive five star hotels in Japan. The event was arranged in the Penthouse and was considered a very important party for all the elites: businessmen, ministers etc. Kazuya was obviously next in line to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is why it was so important for him to attend, even if he hated it; to him, its events like these that made him feel like a posh showpiece. Every woman would magically loop their arms around him. Now he admits he comes with the whole package; but seriously ladies, he's not a luxurious handbag meant to be around your arm. Back off already!

But according to his father, Kazuya was like a gold mine. He would often encourage his son to be impressive in front of people especially ladies so that he may use it to take advantage of others by striking a business deal to expand the ziabatsu. Impressive; Heihachi encouraged his own son to be a sacrificial lamb. Unfortunately for Heihachi; his son was highly picky when it came to the elites.

Kazuya was really hoping for this thing to somehow get cancelled. When it started raining, he was certain that he was off the hook for the evening. But nope. When his father gave the order he had to oblige. However, he did think of a way for him not to be miserable alone. He took his phone and texted his best friend, Bruce Irvin.

 **B: hey man, wanna hang out?**

K: nah man have to go to the stupid party.

 **B: what's with you? It's a party you're supposed to enjoy it.**

K: you don't know what these parties are like man. Suck the life out of you.

 **B: Oh come on man; now you're exaggerating.**

K: oh yeah? Come along with me and find out for yourself. After the first five minutes you're going to want to live in a dumpster.

Bruce was a famous Mui Thai fighter, who was on a world tour. Bruce & Kazuya were roommates when he went to States and have been best buddies ever since. Kazuya lived in the same hotel as the event took place, just in a suite a few floors below. Of course he had to live up to the shiny-bachelor-celebrity profile. While Bruce rented one of the normal and affordable rooms. No biggie for him especially since his work was more outside than in.

The two boys entered the penthouse together; slow, pleasant music, people wearing expensive outfits. Big luminous chandeliers, waiter serving champagne, pure ambiance of snobs. They were greeted by some people near the door. Kazuya and Bruce smiled and waved as they pass through. 'Oh my God, make it stop!' Bruce spoke from behind his toothy smile.

'Told you' Kazuya he raised his eyebrows and agreed.

'It's like I'm in a place, where time won't pass' Bruce acted in horror as he spoke.

'Ready to eat your words?' Kazuya smiled as the newbie perished.

'Bro I'm so sorry. Kind of sucks being you' Bruce pitied.

While Bruce drank champagne, something in the crowd got a hold of Kazuya's attention. He saw a kid, looking directly at him. It caught his attention because that child start out in the crowd. Wearing baggy pants, a purple hoodie and red joggers. He had black short messy hair innocent eyes and the face of confusion. But as people pass from in front of him, he vanished. Kazuya thought he probably was seeing things. But the look on that child's face just pulled Kazuya like a magnet. He couldn't notice anyone else in the room except that kid. No music, no people, was there a reason for such a feeling? Seeing Kazuya so lost in thought Bruce snap him out of it.

'What's Wrong bro?'

'I saw a kid there.' Pointing at the exact spot.

'So?'

'you don't get it, children aren't allowed at these parties.' he can't shake the feeling but something was odd. How the hell did that kid ever get in?

Kazuya finally got to his suite way past midnight. Bruce came along with him as they were having one of their guy talks. Bruce couldn't stop laughing at what his friend was telling him. 'So you've narrowed it down to how many?'

'Rikona, Miyuki & Toshi (brunette, blonde and redheads)' these three ladies have been given for him to choose as betroth.

'So which one is it?'

'Don't know have to take each of them out on a date, coming week then I'll tell Dad my final answer.'

'I thought you already knew this chick from before?'

'Yeah but days and one night stands are different for marriage; requires love.'

Bruce laughed harder 'love?! Since when do you believe in that?'

'Since you have to see the same person's face every morning.'

'Yeah man, but you know what I mean. Kazuya Mishima can't afford love. Even if he could-'

'My father would rip it out?' Kazuya amused.

They were interrupted by a couple of knocks on the door. Wondering if he had ordered any room service, otherwise who could be this late at night. He picked up the door knob to look at the person on the other side. His eyes darted downwards and his smart disappeared. There was the same small boy with the purple hoodie and red joggers, standing right in front of him. Except now, from head to toe he was soaking wet. Bruce walked behind Kazuya pulling the door more open to see the boy standing in the hallway. With the water dripping from his short spiky hair in front of his face, making a watery stain on the floor. The hotel air conditioners making the boy shiver even inside his coat. Bruce's eyes furrowed in question to this kid that may be his friend knew him; obviously he was wrong.

'May I help you?' Kazuya finally asked.

'Are you, Kazuya Mishima?' The kid asked with a quivering voice.

'Yes.' Kazuya wondering why a kid would ask for him.

'My name is Jin...' the boy looks directly at Kazuya. 'I'm your son.'

* * *

 **A/N: hopefully you can do the math of their ages. Let me know what you think about this one. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you! XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **I AM VERY SORRY FOR KEEPING THIS STORY ON HOLD. I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING ON FINISHING THE FIRST ONE. BUT... WHAT THE HECK... HERE YOU GUYS GO. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT.**

 **LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. AND WHAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY EXPECT**

 **P.S: LOVE READING PEOPLES' REVIEWS**

* * *

 _"I'm your son."_

Kazuya's mouth fell open to that statement. There's no way he could have had one.

"Kid, why're you all wet?" Bruce interrupted, coming up from behind his friend.

The boy began to cough a few times as his shivering increased. Trying to describe one of the workers of the hotel, he stated "That man said that I couldn't be here so he threw me out in the rain." Making Bruce's heart drown in horror at the thought of throwing an innocent child out in the rain because of some stupid rules.

"Aw kid, come here" Bruce pushed his friend aside and pulled Jin inside.

Kazuya still trying to gather his thoughts, followed the two; gibbering to himself until he could say something comprehensible "Wait-hey, what do you mean? I-have no son."

"Can't see why" Bruce interjected while drying Jin's hair with a dryer.

"I have papers to prove it." Jin took out a folded paper, which seemed to be his birth certificate, carefully from his jacket. Kazuya quickly read under the 'father's name' category in which _his name_ was written.

"This can't be official, i-it could be someone else with a similar name" sweat came down in beads upon his furrowed eye brows.

Bruce brought the boy huge trunks which look like shorts of Jin and a shirt that looks like a tent. After looking at the dried-puffy hair 'little Kazuya' almost drowning in a big man's clothes, the muay-thai fighter chuckled "I can totally see it. Can we keep him?" maybe it was the boy's cuteness overflowing.

"What?!" Kazuya freaked out at his friend's question "No!"

"Oh come on man! He's adorable!" Bruce tasked with an exaggerated pouty face.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow "I meant he's a child, not a pet. We don't even know who's responsible for him or where he comes from?"

"Don't y'all worry kid" ignoring Kazuya, Bruce picked up the child with ease and went towards the bedroom. "Hungry?" he asked after he set the boy on the bed.

"Yes please" with that cue Bruce went into the small pantry and came back with some junk food. Packets of chips, chocolate bars, soda drinks and small munchies, which the boy immediately begin nibbling on.

While watching the boy eat, Kazuya sat in one of the fancy chairs of the suite & calmed himself. Fighting with the boy wasn't going to help, a child is clueless; it's the parents who fed him such kind crap are to be held responsible. After the kid was done Bruce tuck him in Kazuya's giant bed as the room was filled with the chirpy voice and memorable Tales of a boy and his mother. The way his tone would describe her, would tell that their mother-son relationship was really close. For a brief moment it made Kazuya remember his own mother. Had she been alive today, maybe he wouldn't have this odd-need-to-accomplish barrier between him and his father.

However it was not long until Kazuya snapped out of his nostalgic moment "so where's your mum now? Wouldn't she be worried?"

Jin leaned back on the fluffy pillows and look down as he answered "Well actually she's gone out of town for a while-"

"So she left you alone?!" Bruce got worried.

"No- she left me with Aunt M" Jin replied.

Bruce gave Kazuya a worried look. The idea of a kid in the hands of a careless babysitter just annoyed him. "What's your mother's name?" Kazuya asked. _I'll find her myself_ he thought to himself. _How can a mother be so careless about her child?_

"Um… Jun Kazama."

Kazuya's eyes went wide & felt that a huge lump in his throat. _Did I hear it correctly? Jun…Kazama?_ He licked his lips at the thought of a face, _her face,_ emerged in his head. _The boy in his bed was Jun kazama's son_. He got up from his chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and left the room; too many emotions were filled his head. After Jin fell asleep, Bruce stepped outside of the room too. Closing the door behind them so that no sound could disturb the child and creeped up to a dreamy-eyed kazuya.

"Alright, who was she?" he began. "That was some look on your face back there" he paused for a moment as something clicked in his head "he's _really_ your son."

Kazuya thought about it before he eventually said "yeah"

"So who was she?! What- When did this happen?" the friend stated with a mix of shock & Delight

"Was a friend; we were in high-school together" kazuya sighed.

"and you weren't careful?!" raising an eyebrow on his friend's clumsiness.

"I was- wasn't- I don't know" Kazuya huffed in frustration.

"You slipped?" He chuckled, for a moment of Glory " _Kazuya Mishima actually slipped!_ " Bruce couldn't help but laugh at this point.

"I thought, I was careful" Kazuya shrugged, couldn't believe that he was this clumsy.

"Were you stupid OR drugged?" Bruce had his arms crossed, thought of making fun Kazuya for a while longer.

"It wasn't like that, Jun was... different" Kazuya paced around the room, trying to come up with better reasons.

"So you had a crush on her, big deal" Bruce could not understand why Kazuya would do such a thing.

"It wasn't a crush okay" Kazuya answered as a reflex, not realizing what had slipped from his mouth.

Which made Bruce noticed something in his tone, beeping like a lie detector "It was more than a crush?" his eyebrows were raised "You had... _feelings?_ " emphasizing on the last word. Kazuya started looking towards the floor while he couldn't come up with an answer, which only solidified Bruce's suspicion. "Aw HELL" he shook his head as a smile emerged. "You _had_ feelings for this chick; sounds even more hilarious, the second time" on his way to get a beer as he chuckled.

"Yeah so, I did. Everyone falls for somebody once in their life; it's considered quite normal." Kazuya stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah" Bruce Scoffed. "Not for you though. Remember?" raising his eyebrows.

When Kazuya got the hint, "This is all happening so fast" he stated while massaging his temples. "What on Earth would dad say…?" he groaned, wondering the disappointment he would cause as he descended upon an armchair.

"At the very most, Imma say you'll be taken out of the will." Bruce's jokes didn't amuse Kazuya in the slightest. No. To him, Armageddon was near.

"Father will be so mad if he finds out" his disappointed droopy eyes added to his dilemma filled tone.

"IF?! What do you mean if?!" Bruce snapped. "Then what do you plan to do with him?" he wondered how could Kazuya not worry about his own son. Was he really that scared of his father's judgment?

Kazuya gave up with a sigh "I don't know... Can't let father know about him, that's for sure; no one find out about Jin." Kazuya straightened himself "I'll take him back first thing in the morning."

"Well aren't you just 'Daddy of the stinkin' year'." Bruce crossed his arms.

"Look I'm tired," he yawned. "Can't your chidings continue in the morning?"

Both friends called it a night. Kazuya Shrugged out of his coat. He barely opened a few buttons when he felt the softness of the sheets on his bed. He couldn't be bothered with the time, he was ecstatic when sleep took over him.

The dipping of the bed caused enough of a distraction for Kazuya to be awakened from his slumber. _Who was moving his bed?_ He thought. When he tried harder to concentrate on the sound; he heard a pair of bare feet running somewhere next to his bed. Someone was in his room. He quickly sat up but the sunlight wasn't so kind, it caused a slight burning sensation. It became difficult to see for a moment but as his eyes became habitual; he saw a small man standing at the foot of the bed. "Are you going to get out of bed?" the small man had a childish voice "A man brought breakfast."

Kazuya palmed his face, for more clarity. "Jin, right. Forgot that you're still here" he mumbled. Why did he wish that last night could have been a dream, when he's clearly not so lucky? "Breakfast?" The boy nodded. "Then go and have it" he waved his hand as in 'run along.'

"Not without you. Mom says, always have food together."

Kazuya groaned as he simultaneously flipped the blanket "Your mother!"

While eating his breakfast, kazuya noticed Jin eating a toast spread with jam and a glass of milk. "What is that?" he asked the boy.

"Breakfast."

"Don't you eat eggs?" kazuya offered.

"No, they're yucky" the boy made a disgusted face.

"Eggs are an essential part of your breakfast" kazuya stated. But then he remembered that he was talking to an 8 year old child. "That means: it's important."

"I know what essential means. Milk is good too" he picked up the glass as an indication.

"Yeah, but it's not enough. You need to have both of them together, it will make you strong and you'll never get sick. Isn't your mom ever tell you that?"

"She did" those innocent eyes sparkled. "it's just easier to dodge her when she's sleeping."

"So she prefers _sleeping_ instead of making you a proper breakfast?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... Not prefers... She just gets tired." he tilted his head with concentration, of how to place his words.

Kazuya was trying to paint a picture of the friend that once meant so much to him. He imagined her to be a woman surrounded by three busy jobs with no time for a life of her own. Maybe that's the reason why their child ran.

After breakfast kazuya carefully sneaked Jin to the car making sure no camera or even a soul so the kid, it would not only be bad for the kid but also for Kazuya image which had taken years to form. A bachelor with a son; that wouldn't be something Heihachi Mishima would enjoy reading in the paper especially if it had his own son's name. Kazuya quickly got in the car and drove.

"Take a right, with another right; then drive down the road until you come across the fork and then take a left."

"Wow and you remembered all of that?!" Kazuya was amazed at how intelligent his boy was. "What else do you know?"

"I... Know how to locate the North Star" Jin seemed excited to tell his newly discovered dad about his qualities; but Kazuya was already intrigued.

Chuckling, he replied "And I'll bet the clouds in the sky are made out of cotton candy." Still thinking to come down to the child's level.

"They're made out of vaporized water, it's just plain physics… and a little bit of geography" the child said, as if the answer was as easy as saying one's name. Kazuya didn't know who to stare at: the road or the intelligent boy in the passenger seat, he was still trying to do both.

After a long road trip, they finally arrived at a cabin. The moment the engine was off, Jin unbuckled his seat-belt and hot out of the car. A woman with dark hair came out of the cabin. Wearing a long shirt, boots and shorts; she ran out and clung to the boy for dear life. She was attractive but was not Jun Kazama. However she was very familiar.

"Jin you scared the crap out of me" she exclaimed with her eyes closed. She was probably very grateful the child was all right. "don't you ever..." she looked at him with crossed eyes. "W-Where did you go?" she hugged the kid tight.

"To my dad" his voice was muffled from the hug.

"What?" before he could answer again she noticed the expensive car. The driver got out and coolly walked towards them. The dark-haired woman's mouth fell as she began to join the pieces, of whom Jin had seeked.

"kazuya Mishima" she cleared her throat.

"Michelle Chang. Time sure flies" his arms crossed.

"You should leave" it wasn't a threat, it seemed as if she was afraid.

"Why thank you so much for inviting me in" he walked past her to enter the house and into the living room.

"kazuya- wait you can't-" she tried blocking his way but it was useless.

"Too late" he sat on an armchair.

"She'll be home any minute" her Panic level rose.

"that's kind of the idea" he glanced around the room and noticed that the shelves were decorated with a little too many liquor bottles. "9 years... Someone should have told me."

Michelle was biting her nails "she didn't want you to know."

"Why?" the sound of a horn beat from outside.

Michelle took a breath, careful of what she should say "You should ask her that." she saw Jin run outside while she waited for her friend to come in by the door.

Kazuya patiently waited; the set of questions listed in his head. He could barely hear her voice when she met Jin. She became silent when Michelle mumbled something. Her every footstep in the direction towards the room he sat in, made his heart beat faster. How would she react? Would she be shocked to see him after so many years? Would she be happy? Would he start by saying 'how's it been?'

He took a deep breath to prepare himself until he saw her standing in front of him. He expected her to say something, a 'hello' or any other formality. But she stood still, till the time the awkward silence was no longer bearable. "Jun" he began but she still did not reply, just blinked. "You could have called me" he continued as he stood up from the chair. "At least you should have tried, even once. Why didn't you tell me?" asking the obvious.

When her lips parted she mumbled two words "get out." not giving him enough time to process the reason for her behaviour, she shouted "GET OUT!" pointing towards the exit of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **Happy birthday to me! In remembrance of today I give this next chapter  
**

 **LiquidSky, red god, Trebb8l**

 **thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. feel free to review this one too. :D :D**

 **Darwinette & CodeZ (guests) thankyou so much for following & supporting my previous fic. I hope that I write something again soon that would spark your interest. :)**

* * *

 _"GET OUT!"_

How dare she? She is the one who owes him an explanation, what gives her the reason to be mad at him? "No." he firmly stated.

"What did you say?" Jun was even angrier.

"You heard me; No." Kazuya calmly replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You have no right to be here!"

"Jin is my son-"Kazuya pointed towards the window, clearly visible of the boy playing outside.

"He's not your son, he is MY son-"

"He is mine just as much as yours-"

"Took you a hell of a long time to realise that-"

 _What?_ "I didn't know. You should have ca—"

"You know what" She firmly and quickly paced towards the phone "forget it."

He was curious as to whom she could be calling right now. "What're you doing?"

"Calling the police" she confidently replied. "An Intruder has to be arrested, especially if it's some snobbish big-shot."

He sighed. Of course she would take such drastic measures. "Fine; and since I'll make the headlines I can tell the whole world how a woman has been keeping me from seeing my son. Has lied to me in fact."

She scoffed. "You're a liar. I know you, the news of you, 'all of a sudden having a son' would embarrass you" she smiled to herself.

"It's been awhile since you've known me, you really wanna take that chance? And since I've been through the media's charade I should tell you, Jin's face will be on every channel, newspaper, poster & magazine." He came up behind her " _He will_ be publicized  & you… _will get humiliated_." Horror descended upon her face when Kazuya's words began to sink in; He was right. If she targeted him, Jin would suffer instead. "And then" he continued. "When the odds aren't in your favour, I'll file for complete custody  & since I'm such a snobbish big shot- I'll win. Then, you know what happens next right?"

She slowly kept the receiver down & turned to face him. "What is that you want?" She gritted, trying not to sound as defeated as her words portrayed. "Why did you even come?"

"I want to see Jin," her jaw clenched as his list of demands began. "Want to spend time with him, want to be a part of his life at any given day & time that I choose. Unless..." he turned halfway around pointing at the liquor bottles' shelves "I could inform the legal system about what you do, most of the day." He raised his eyebrow, sending an indication which she clearly got.

She continued to scowl, even after they have reached on the patio of her house. They saw Jin running in their direction, but before the boy could reach them Kazuya said "Glad we could come to an agreement." Most likely rubbing it in her face that he won this round, but seeing as her expression barely moved he was pretty sure that she had killed him at least 3 times in her mind.

Jin crashed into his father for a hug and asked "Aren't you going to stay?"

Kazuya ruffled his son's hair, his question increase the cuteness he possessed "nah, kid. Not today, some other time." He said his good byes & saw Jin go off inside. "I'll see you tomorrow!" stating in a loud voice, Kazuya smiled & then turned to Jun, in a normal tone said "and you too."

She rolled her eyes. That made him chuckle as he walked back to his car. He knew that he had gotten under her skin; but at least he got to her.

The entire time on his way back to his room he thought about his new found son and the woman who was his first love. "Looks like someone had a great time" Bruce smiled at Kazuya, showed him to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah I did" Kazuya snapped out of it and tossed his keys in a nearby tray.

"So, how was she?" Bruce showed so much interest in the epic tales about his friend's life.

Kazuya laughed to himself, because he knew exactly what his friend wanted to hear. "She's good. Practically leaped into my arms."

Bruce raised his brows in objection "So she called the cops eh?"

"Barely saved my ass."

After a while Bruce got the both of them a bottle of beer and continued to wonder "What're you gonna to do now?"

Kazuya cleared his throat of the beverage "I'm going to keep meeting him."

The liquor got stuck in Bruce's throat, it took him awhile before he could respond but Kazuya's decision certainly got his attention further "what?! Are you nuts?!"

"If I don't he is going to keep coming to see me anyway and that's more dangerous" Kazuya answered as a matter-of-factly.

"What about your dad?"

"I will just have to make sure he doesn't find out about Jin." Kazuya sighed "he's really something, I can't just ignore him."

Bruce gave a tight-lipped smile to his friend, pondering whether Kazuya was more focused on his newly discovered son or the recovered woman of his dreams.

* * *

The next morning after school Jin was about to walk home with his pig-tailed friend named, Julia; when they saw an expensive car standing outside their gate. Jin was excited of course, he had a hunch of who was going to step out but Julia was a little more cautious.

"Jin!" the boy's father called out, closing the car door and rushing towards his son.

"What are you doing here?" Jin was happy to see him, but also understood that it was dangerous for someone as famous as Kazuya Mishima to come to the local School.

"I came to pick you up" Kazuya answered ever so normally, like every dad does.

"I know but… Julia and I walk home every day" he turned to his friend.

"Well it's okay. I'll drop your _girlfriend_ home." Emphasising on the word, hoping to tease is his son. But all he got in return was a confused face.

"Yes I'm a girl and his friend" the child spoke. "It's better if we walk; we do it every day."

"How about taking the car today?" Kazuya admired a certain bluntness, this one was bold, He could tell; no wonder she was Jin's friend. "Don't worry, I promise not to go too fast." He finished with a reassuring smile.

Julia whispered into Jin's ear "Does he think that I am dumb? I meant that I don't go with strangers."

"Don't worry Julia," Jin whispered back. "That's my dad, He'll drop us home safely, trust me."

And that's what she did, the children hopped inside the car and they were on their way. After crossing a few traffic lights Kazuya tried to start a conversation "So Julia. What are your parents' names?"

"My mother's name is Michelle" she is simply answered.

Kazuya was about to abruptly step on the brake. "Wait, Michelle Chang - Michelle?" he saw the girl nod in the rear view mirror "angry-faced-Michelle is your mum?"

"She doesn't stay angry, and that was rude," Julia bluntly replied.

Kazuya chuckled, amazed again. "You're right, I- apologize; but she was that way when we were in school." He hoped that this would make the child understand that he was talking about his friend that way and not her mother.

Julia's house was located on a separate territory owned by the tribe Michelle had belonged to. With a number of small houses all made of wood, placed close to one another connected by a Farm with different poultry animals from turkeys to chickens, ducks and geese; it was a cosy and peaceful haven. Kazuya & Jin dropped the girl on her doorstep where Michelle was ready to receive her.

The girl ran into her mother's arms calling out _'mommy!'_

Michelle hugged her bundle of joy "Oh, I'm glad you're home!"

"And thank you Jin" Michelle hugged the boy and kissed his cheeks. "For looking after my Julia. She'll always need a saviour like you." he smiled back, always lived up to those praises.

"Hey, what about me?" Kazuya stepped forward, raising his hands in question.

"Well if it isn't the attention seeker" Kazuya laughed. "Julia what do you think of Kazuya?" she turned to her daughter's opinion.

"He is... Alright." Julia smiled as she approved of him.

"Wow" Michelle raised her brows, before turning to face Kazuya. "You're cleared in Julia's list, it means you still have a chance."

"I always do impress the ladies" Kazuya boasted. The children scurried off to the play with the children in the farm. After they left Kazuya spoke "You've got a nice little thing going on here."

"Yeah" they sat on the steps of the small porch. "Everyone knows everyone; we help out, Support, teach and watch out for one another. I mean it's not much but their family."

"Its perfect." After a short paused he asked "hey why doesn't Jun stay-"

"After she found out she was pregnant she never turned back to her folks; they haven't heard from her ever since."

"Then why don't you convince her to stay here? Your tribe seems to have no problem with her and at least she'll be safe. She shouldn't live in the middle of nowhere." he suggested.

"I did try. Even now the offer still stands but she says that she has a busy schedule and... Life has been tough on her y'know."

"Yeah, Jin mentioned that most of the week he has lunch over here because of Jun's odd timings."

"That part is true."

"Then talk some sense into her."

"You know she is very stubborn."

"Should I talk to her then?" Kazuya suggested the impossible.

" _Please don't_. She'll kill me." Michelle pleaded; trying to avoid the apocalypse from approaching "want some tea?" she offered after a moment of silence.

"No I better get going, Jun might be waiting for Jin at home." Kazuya got up while simultaneously dusting his pants.

"She doesn't come home by 3:30, until she doesn't call me I don't drop off Jin." she genuinely cared about his son; the thought made him Smile as a thank you. "He was born in front of me y'know; I would _never_ leave him."

She considered Jin to be like one of her own kin. Jun was indeed very lucky to have a friend like her. When Jin ran off find Kazuya it probably freaked her out the most. But Kazuya couldn't find it in him to blame her, Jin was smart for his age & deep down in his heart he was glad that he met him.

Kazuya scratched the back of his head, showing a bit of anxiety "Michelle... Looks like it'll be a while so how about some tea?"

* * *

Passed 3:30 Kazuya drove out of the compound and onwards in the direction of Jun's cabin. When they reached there, Jin thanked him for the time he spent today and invited him to see his mother. Kazuya agreed and the both of them hopped out of the car. Jin ran towards his mother who had just opened the door. She kissed him on his head and told him to freshen up. Seeing that Kazuya was approaching after Jin had disappeared into his room; She mockingly smiled, it made Kazuya doubt himself; he wondered why would she do that? She was ready to bite his head off yesterday, so what happened all of a sudden?

With a few steps left to the door, Jun proposed fully closed the door on his face "what the?!" he mumbled to himself, thinking as to what had just occurred. Then it clicked; she was still pissed, obviously.

He had a long way to go.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ **Tadaa... I hope you all like this one, It has two characters being introduced in the story. Let me know what you think. :D :D :D  
**

 **LiquidSky: You almost got it right. but the more important question is why & how bad?**

 **red god & Trebb8l (Guests): thankyou so much for your awesome reviews. the story will unfold further so do keep reading. **

**Anyways enjoy everyone! :D :D**

* * *

Kazuya was told by Heihachi to meet at the Mishima Manor for lunch. Some new investment deal had to be discussed. From Jun's cabin to the manor, took another hour. When he finally reached there, he brisked towards the dining hall, hoping it was not too late passed the family meeting.

"Kazuya!" he cringed at the sound of his own name. Clearly busted for his lack of responsibility. But it was _who_ he was going to face, terrorized him even more. It was someone whom he greatly respected  & honored; someone who had raised him out of the boundary of Heihachi's tyranny; someone he did not exactly fear but could not see disappointed. "Where have you been? So lost, that you do not even prefer to take out time for your grandfather?" said the eldest Mishima member.

This man may have been old but he was in complete shape; tall, muscular, he could easily toss Kazuya to the other side of the room for any ill-mannered behavior. He was the one who taught Kazuya about manners, moral code, honesty, which was also another reason why Kazuya had to choose his words carefully.

Kazuya slowly turned around to face the tall man "I-It's no-ot like that-grandfather."

"I did not raise you to become a hooligan. With no respect for elders and what not."

"I apologize grandfather. What you say _does_ matter to me; I have the highest respect for you but-" Kazuya kept his head low.

"But what?!" Jinpachi crossed his arms.

"Work- B-Bruce—came up" he babbled.

"Work or Bruce?" Jinpachi combed his beard with his hand, a symbol of his interrogation.

"B-Bruce. Bruce. Yes." Kazuya nodded.

"You don't seem sure" Jinpachi tried to shake his grandson's confidence.

"Bruce, grandfather. I am sure." Kazuya levelled his breathing, praying not to get caught.

They continued their chat in one of the dining halls. The manor was huge; fancy cars, luxurious rooms, and exquisite china, was known to be very ordinary here. The place itself had five to six gardens owned all to Jinpachi Mishima. Although, his being the 'face of the Mishima zaibatsu' days were over, he was still known to be the owner of the company, even if the company was mainly operated by the CEO; his son. The mansion and the business name was a symbol of his prosperous rule; now succeeded by his son & grandson.

The Mishima's took great pride in their heirs, giving them the best, in order to become the best. But now, at an old age; after Jinpachi had accomplished almost everything, he wanted something…better. He was not as money minded as his son was. He valued ordinary things in life as well. Which was probably why his son & him could not come to terms in anything except for _business_.

"There is a conference on Saturday that you will have to attend Kazuya" Jinpachi informed his grandson in between sipping his tea.

Kazuya put his cup down before he could inform "Not then grandfather, I have to go on a lunch with Miyuki on Saturday."

The old man huffed, frowning at his grandson's activities "You should know what your priorities are. Your shenanigans will put us to shame one day."

His tea was disturbed by the sudden barging of his hall doors. The sound was loud enough to be audible to the neighbors, but that was how Heihachi Mishima always made an entry, eye-catching.

"There are none of his 'shenanigans' that I am not aware of. I keep a strict eye on him & I can assure you father, his top priorities lie in the interest of the zaibatsu; as do mine." Heihachi placed himself on a sofa next to his father & opposite his son. He lit a cigar & poured some scotch. He also offered a glass to his father but he winced at the sight of it. "Suit yourself" he shrugged his shoulders & leaned back against the cushions.

"Its poison for you" Jinpachi continued to enjoy his tea.

Heihachi took a puff & released the toxic smoke through his nose. "We are the elite, the niche, father; we should enjoy it."

Kazuya's phone rang he quickly got up & excused himself, knowing the name on the caller ID requires for a private conversation. "If that's Miyuki," Heihachi spoke from the back "then tell her to bring the agreement with her father's signature on them. _Or else, no deal_."

"Yes father" Kazuya bowed & excused himself out of the room.

When the door-lock clicked, confirming Kazuya's exit from the room, then Jinpachi inquired "What deal?"

"Yamamoto's firm will prove to be a great asset if it comes within my grasp. His eldest daughter is quite fond of Kazuya. She will practically dance on his fingers."

"How can you play with someone's life like that-" Jinpachi put his empty tea cup down.

"I am thinking what is best for Kazuya. I'll make something out of his life. He will be successful, accomplished, like I am" Heihachi bragged.

"Have you at least asked him?" Jinpachi insisted.

"You have raised your children according to your will father; now let me raise mine." He sneered at his old man.

Jinpachi gave a defeated sigh. There was no point in arguing with someone if disrespect was bound to begin. Throughout the years he realized Heihachi had changed but never in all his teachings did he ever tell his on to be bitter, hostile or to use someone for a motive nor even to even look upon a soul with disdain.

Now that time had passed, he was more concerned for his grandson. He wondered, under his son's madness why did Kazuya continue to walk ever so blindly? Was he forcefully accepting it? Did he not wish to see it on purpose? Or that perhaps he was aware of it but did not have enough courage to stand up for himself?

By the time Jinpachi retired to his room his thoughts had shifted to Kazuya & his odd behavior today.

* * *

 ***20 minutes before Kazuya arrived***

Jinpachi was in his study, reading a book on ancient history & lost civilizations until he was disturbed by one of the servants. The servant boy knocked on the door "Pardon me Sir, but a 'Bruce Irwin' would like an audience with you." The old man waved his hand so that the servant could grant passage to this person.

When he saw who it was through his spectacles, he recognized him in an instant "Oh! Kazuya's friend."

Bruce was surprised; a man of his age had an excellent memory even for those whom he had seen at a glance. Bruce bowed, paying his respects "We've barely met, but once. I didn't think you would remember me."

"You are Kazuya's friend. I remember you quite well." Jinpachi invited the fighter inside "Come & sit; have you eaten?" removing his glasses and putting his book aside.

"Thank you for your hospitality Sir, but I came here hoping to find Kazuya" Jinpachi had a quizzical look. "We had a thing to do today, but he didn't show; and after his house this is the second place where he could be; even his phone is unreachable."

"Well… He is supposed to be here. When he'll arrive, I shall personally give him the message" Jinpachi clenched his fists, the crackling sound scared Bruce. "One should not abandon friends like that. From here I will check if he had a sudden meeting come up." Bruce thanked him, bowed & took his leave.

Whack him indeed. Kazuya could not possibly be running a company errand with him not knowing. Had Kazuya disappeared? Jinpachi hoped for the best & the safety of his grandchild & not the worst.

* * *

Jinpachi slowly descended upon his bed wondering what was so important that Kazuya had to disappear for so long; not only that but was also making an effort to bluff for it. Why bother lying if it was a 'petty' thing? Unless it wasn't something as small, rather something that he wanted to hide.

Now, someone as experienced as Jinpachi, knows why a young man would want to hide things and Jinpachi wanted to know right away; so, he picked up the phone & dialed a certain number. "Anzai. I want you to follow someone, it's Kazuya; what he does, where he goes, who he meets; I want to know everything."

"It'll be done Sir" the other side replied.

* * *

Saturday came oh so very soon and today was the day of Kazuya's 'business deal' date. If there were kinds, this was going to be the weirdest one at least for the average folk but for Kazuya, it was supposedly… normal.

Welcomed by a blonde, with wine, just the two of them in a private setting; perhaps this had a good start.

"So how've you been?" Kazuya asked.

"I've been better" they ordered their food & continued to talk.

"This dress looks great on you" he complimented.

"Doesn't it? If I only had pink heels to go with it. I mean these are great" showing off her silver shoes. "But the pink would have been super cute."

"Pink…?" he really didn't know how to respond to a girl so obsessed about her sense of dressing.

"Yeah! And I mean the hot pink, not the dark pink. The Dark pink is blah and the baby pink would make my ankles look fat. There's also this purplish-pink that looks great on me too. But not too purple, that would be magenta & I Do Not do magenta."

Her ramblings continued throughout the entire date, and when Kazuya checked his watch an hour and a half had passed. He took out his phone from his pocket and placed it in his lap, with the glass of wine in one hand and typing on his phone with the other. The girl was not observant enough to notice Kazuya diverting most of his attention to something under the table. He texted the only person who would keep him sane.

"Dude! Please reply" Kazuya wrote.

"Whaddup?" Bruce replied.

K: "Tell me you've got something for me."

B: "Uhh… yeah, I found Jin here, at a store."

Kazuya read the message again, sober, clearly not to miscomprehend anything. He sent a last message before abruptly getting up again from the table. "I'm sorry Miyuki, can we continue this later; there's been an emergency."

"Oh-okay, but when?" she was surprised.

"Umm, I'll call you." He quickly took out a few bills from his wallet & put it on the table. "Excuse me" he exited the restaurant practically sprinted towards his car in the parking lot. By the time he kicked it into high gear he was frantically calling his friend who wasn't answering.

Sitting outside a CD shop on a bench, Bruce was giving Jin advice on how to sharpen his basketball skills. Until they heard the screeching of a car coming towards them. Bruce looked at his watch and calculated "five minutes and forty-two seconds. See? Told ya' your dad could make it here under six." Jin gave a toothy smile, so proud to have a father with such awesome race-car-driving skills.

After Kazuya parked his car, he quickly got out to hug his son, panting with beading on his forehead "Thank Goodness, you're alright" he released the boy so that they were face to face. "Stop running away from home, its dangerous out here. I get very worried" Jin had a blank look on his face.

"He's here with me." Kazuya saw Michelle approaching with a plastic bag in her hand, probably filled with shopping items & with little Julia by her side. "I came here to get some CDs & happened to run into this gentleman here" She pointed at Bruce & he smiled. "He said that he was your friend plus Jin seemed to recognize him."

Kazuya was obviously still missing a few pieces. That's when Bruce got up & said "What, confused?" shrugging his shoulders with his hands in the pockets of his white, knee length shorts. "Bro, I said _'I found Jin'_ I didn't say that he was alone."

Kazuya clenched his jaw, frustrated at his stupid prank that his friend pulled. "What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea that I was-"

"What? Doing something important?" sarcasm was filled in his tone. Then Kazuya remembered that it was _him_ who had messaged his friend out of boredom. Slowly Kazuya calmed down to which Bruce then normally said "That's for leaving me hangin' the other day." He waited for a moment before letting his friend go completely off the hook "Plus now I know how worried you are about your kid." Walking away to the car with a grin.

"Com'on Michelle, I'll drop you guys home." Kazuya offered, this made the children really excited to ride the expensive car which is why Michelle did not refuse.

* * *

Along the way Michelle informed "Kazuya, just head towards my house. Jin will be staying there for a day or two."

"Why?" the father's curiosity began to increase.

"Becaaauussee… Jun isn't home."

He scoffed "That was a long 'because'."

"It's her work. Don't worry about it."

"Well if it's like that then next time Jin can come stay with me." Bruce took a glance at his friend.

"That's a great idea" Michelle agreed. "If you're good for some 'father-son' time then, sure. Just mention that to Jun."

Perhaps that was a warning. Kazuya chuckled at that statement anyway "I will."

After they were dropped off Kazuya noticed that Bruce was a bit too quiet "I've said sorry; you don't have to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Do you think she's changed?"

"Who?"

"From 'high-school Jun' to 'Motherly Jun'. Do you think she's changed?"

Kazuya snorted at Bruce's question "Of course she has changed. It's been a long time since then & nobody stays the same right?"

"It must be tough being a single mum; never ending job, bills & most of all, she's alone. Loneliness does things to ya', forms habits, not necessarily positive ones."

His words took Kazuya back to when he saw all those liquor bottles in her house, and how she began to panic when he assumed she drank a lot. The fact that she took that threat seriously, only meant that the assumption was _true_.

Out of worry, that she might drink herself to sleep he said "We should check up on her."

"You check up on her now and I am sure you'll disturb her moment with a Mr. Someone."

"What-What're you talking about?" Kazuya was bemused.

"That's the reason why Jin was _not_ supposed to be at home."

"Michelle said that she had work-"

"And you fell for that?! Man, you're stupid." Kazuya further waited for his friend's explanation "Didn't you see her face? She was clearly hiding something. What better way to fool a child right? But at least the adults should be smarter."

"Jun's not like that—" Kazuya was in denial, just couldn't come to accepting such a thing "not the type to just—"

"It's been a long time; nobody stays the same" Bruce repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ **Here you go guys. Thank you for your patience and reviews, love them as always! I should apologize in advance. I have my thesis goin' on so I'll be a bit occupied, probably until June.  
**

 **redgod (Guests): Don't worry, it's not something bad.**

 **LiquidSky: haha thanks for that, I hope he continues to give off that kind of aura.**

 **c-ha-o-s (Guests) thankyou for liking it. its really appretiated.**

* * *

Kazuya's phone rang from an unknown number. He was a little hesitant to pick it up; could be stalker or a reporter. But whoever it was at the other end was no quitter, so he thought that he'd might as well answer it.

"Hello?"

"You were _that_ afraid of answering your phone? I promise I will not take much of your time."

"Jun" it had been days since he had seen or heard from her "how'd you get my number?"

"I have a friend, who's a cop; he found out. Look I heard from someone that you finally want to take the responsibility of babysitting my son?"

"Chang was a useful messenger after all… Yeah I'm interested."

"Okay in the coming week, pick Jin up from his school. I'll pack some clean clothes in his bag, feed him healthy food & have him home before night; that's before 7:30. Got that?"

"Could you run that by me again? Got a notepad this time to jot it down, just in case I get the chronologically wrong." He sarcastically joked.

"How people tolerate listening to you, is clearly a miracle."

He grinned at the thought that he got under her skin. "So where are you going anyway?" he was simply curious about her schedule.

"Keep asking irrelevant questions & I'll hang up" she smiled to herself. Not letting the elite into her private matters, he had no place there after all.

"Alright, a day or two before your event, I'd like to take Jin on an outing." He asked her permission rather gently & was successful.

"Fine, come at around five o'clock" were her last words before she ended the call. No goodbyes or be careful on the way, but for some reason Kazuya was entirely unaccepting of the hate she had towards him. He was willing to give her time.

Since Jun's event was on Friday which means Kazuya had to come a day before. He arrived at the cabin ten minutes earlier, but this time not in his one of his formal outfits but rather something more comfortable. No expensive shoes, foreign shirts or coats & no ties. When Jun opened the door she sew a man wearing brown shoes, greyish muddy coloured plain pants & a very light blue coloured T-shirt with half sleeves.

"Is Jin ready?" he asked as he entered the house, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hello to you, too" reminding him where a simple greeting was needed.

"Sorry, don't really know about your mood swings." She rolled her eyes at him & called out her son, who was adorably dressed in ash white shorts & a dark green coloured T-shirt.

The boy ran towards his father & hugged him. Kazuya lifted Jin up in his arms & began to walk towards the car. He heard Jun say "Bye-bye sweetie, have fun."

To which the boy replied "Don't be sad mommy, I'll come back, faster than you can miss me." That stopped Kazuya dead in his tracks; he thought about it well and came to a decision.

"Hey," he said to her; she wondered what could he want "Why don't you come with us?"

It was a long shot; she could reject him, but at least he had the courtesy of asking. "Yeah mommy! It'll be fun." Jin added, encouraging his mother.

It was the thought that counted. He had hoped that this would give her an idea that he would not overshadow the love she had for her son with his riches. He wanted her to feel the happiness he had felt, when he met his son. He was certainly not trying to push her out of the circle.

"Oh, I don't want to impose—" she slowly shook her head.

"You're not imposing on anything. We're just going to the carnival, it's going to be like a family day."

* * *

The three entered the carnival in hopes of having fun; Kazuya covered his spikey hair with a cap, which sort of made him difficult to be recognized. He took Jin on numerous rides such as the bumper cars, a pendulum ride & the Ferris wheel. Seeing those two bond so well made her unconsciously smile. It was as if today, was _the perfect_ 'family day'. She instantly wished that this day would never end. At least for her son, that's what she wanted. While they were walking back towards her from the candy cart, she noticed some similarities between the two. They had so much in common; like the cut of their face, their gait  & the way that they laughed.

"Hello, Heey!" Kazuya snapped his fingers, to drag her out of her thoughts. "Lost somewhere?" He sat beside her & drank water from a bottle, quenching his thirst, while their son sat between them munching on cotton candy.

"I was just thinking…" her eyes found a photo booth.

"Thinnkkiinng?" Kazuya stretched the word.

"Thinking that we should take a picture, together; all three of us."

"A Picture?" He raised an eye brow.

"A-han. As a memory of today" she smiled.

He paused before he spoke again "That's new coming from you." He wondered, what could cause this sudden change of heart.

She realized that she may have let him see a glimpse through her walls, which was certainly not acceptable so she quickly covered that; diverted her attention to her son, "Wouldn't you like that Jin, a picture of all us together?"

She child agreed & the three of them ended up taking pictures with funny & adorable faces.

* * *

When Kazuya kissed Jin goodnight, standing on the patio; Jun was already inside her house, waiting for her son to come inside. After the boy scurried on inside he heard her sigh; she sounded a bit restless to which he had a quizzical look on his face.

"Just be on time tomorrow."

He smiled as he nodded "Of course" agreeing to her request.

After Jun closed the door she leaned against it. Clenching her fist against her chest, & sighed again. Recalled the event that took place today. She slowly opened her hand& saw one of the pictures she had taken of all three of them together, she may have swiped it without Kazuya's consent but a little voice inside told her to keep this one to herself.

* * *

Jin was picked up after school by his father & his friend Bruce; but they did not go to a hotel to stay, abut arrived at the Mishima Manor instead.

Bruce was perplexed at Kazuya's decision "Uhh bro, what're you doin'?"

"Yeah Dad, where are we?" Jin questioned as well.

"My boy, we are at the Mishima Manor; a place where you _can always come & stay_." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Wow! It's huge. Is this place yours?" Jin's eyes sparkled.

"Yes it is. The gardens are pretty aren't they? You can go ahead & see the fountains, if you want." Kazuya smiled at his beaming child.

The boy jumped out of the car to see the bright flowered gardens, practically attracting him like a honeybee. Kazuya was about to leave the car himself but Bruce yanked him back onto his seat. "Are you nuts? The fuck are you doin'?" he interrogated the lie his friend just told.

"I knew it, you'd get like this; relax. No one's home. Grandpa is in a meeting, he'll be back by mid-night."

"And what, you think that the servants are blind & stupid? What if they tell him?"

"They can't tell him, what they don't know."

"I've just informed them that I'm doing some charitable work; giving an orphan a chance to live the 'big life'."

Bruce could feel his stomach turn in disgust "You're a scumbag, you know that?"

"What'd I do?" Kazuya was clueless.

"This will hurt Jin. When did you start becoming an asshole to kids?"

"I'm _protecting_ him okay!" Kazuya tried to justify for his actions as he got out of the car.

Bruce followed him "Which shit-ass dictionary were you lookin' at?"

"I know what I'm doing alright."

"If we get caught I'm telling ya' I'm gonna jump out the window."

* * *

Bruce drew a bath for the boy in the hugest bath tub the boy had ever seen. He looked so adorable when Bruce laid eyes on him. With small feet carefully balancing in the slippers of giant man-sized-feet. Draped from his chest with a big white towel trying to keep it in place. "Need a hand?" Bruce asked the adorable man in the towel.

"I can do it myself, thank you" Jin confidently stated.

"Alright" Bruce smiled & closed the bathroom door to give the boy some privacy. On his way out he saw Kazuya from the corner of his eye, busy with his phone as usual. "I'm going to fix us some grub."

"Uhuh" so engrossed in texting that he did not even notice the time go by, until he heard a knock. He slid the phone in his pocket as he opened the door "That's it? Didn't take you so long."

To his surprize when he opened the door he did not find his friend on the other side, but a woman with pink hair; who instantly leaped into him the second he saw her. She started showering him with kisses, he began tumbling back into the room; probably hit a small table or two along the way, he couldn't tell. He was more concerned about the woman's lips pressed onto his. When the back of his knees hit the end of the bed, he pushed the girl off of him. "Hana, what're you doing?" Kazuya panted.

"Isn't it obvious?" she bit her lip as she replied. Running her fingers over his broad chest "I'm giving you a warm welcome." With that she gave him a push and he fell backwards on the bad. He looked down to see her crawling on top of him.

Stopping at places, adding bits of ecstasy to his increasing pleasure. In all honesty, he was about to stop her but she began palming the protruding bulge through his trousers. One last thought spiked in his mind to fight through this dilemma. _Jin_. His son was still in the bathroom. His door was only a few feet away. No. It had to be stopped.

He grabbed her hand to seize her "Hana, this is not the time" he stated as he sat up right on the bed to stare at her.

She flicked some strands of hair to the back "But seems like you're enjoying it" she pointed to his pants. She then moved up to sit in his lap, with her legs on each side of his hips. It was hard to control or even think when she was straddling him in that manner. She kissed on the lips to which he couldn't help but groan.

Before she released him to gather his breath he could hear the sound of someone running on the marbled floor, but saw no one. He tried to look around but was pushed against the mattress by the unwanted guest.

Upon entering the Kitchen, Bruce saw the servants whispering something about a woman in Kazuya's room. Bruce scoffed, _so what else is new?_ He thought to himself  & continued to raid through the giant fridge. When he was about to close the door he noticed one of the servants taking a glass of juice in a tray.

"Hey wait, what kind of juice is that?" he inquired.

"It's grapefruit Sir, It's for Lord Jinpachi," the servant replied

"Wait what? Lord-He's here?!" Bruce panicked.

"Yes sir, he said his work finished early."

This was bad. Bruce left everything the way it was & ran towards Kazuya's room.

* * *

Time passed, Kazuya just was not aware of how much. He walked down a hallway & met Bruce somewhere along the way. "Weren't you supposed to be back with food an hour ago?" Kazuya buttoned his coat & his cufflinks.

"Unbelievable" Bruce sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kazuya chuckled towards his friend, a sign of him boasting, notifying about his conquests. "So, where is Jin?"

"Game Room." Bruce replied while they walked in the direction of Kazuya's old room. It was turned into a place with an arcade & comprised of different sports equipment.

They walked through the double doors of the room & saw Jin shooting hoops with a basketball. Kazuya smiled at his son following him in his once-ever-naive footsteps; it had been quite an age since he left that sport. While taking those shots he missed the last one. The ball bounced against the ring of the basket & rolled past the boy.

"That's not how you dunk it." Kazuya came in front to explain it better "don't put so much of strength into it—" he noticed that the boy was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

Kazuya threw the ball away, realizing that Jin seriously looked upset. "Hey," he faced his son "What's the matter?" Kazuya asked, trying to get his son to look at him.

"Perhaps you should answer that question." A familiar voice echoed through the room. Kazuya's eyes widened so much that he thought they would fall out of their sockets. His heart beat was so loud that it seemed like the sound drummed in his ears. His anxiety was so high that the beads of sweat was being formed faster than seconds could tick forward. Gathering a shroud of courage, he raised his head & saw a man standing somewhere near the entrance, in the shadow of the door.

He then came forward to where Kazuya & the boy stood; every step might as well cause a tremor. He made himself clearly visible, the broad man was merely a foot away from Kazuya.

"Boy. You're in a heap of trouble" Jinpachi unblinkingly stated.

Kazuya gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_ Here you ** go **guys. Thank you for your patience and reviews, love them as always!**

 **Tkfan(Guests): Thankyou, there's more where that came from.**

 **LiquidSky:** thankyou **so much, & I hope my writing turns out okay.**

 **c-** ha-o **-s (Guests) haha don't worry I won't ruin that ship.**

 **Renx27: Well this chapter explains that :)**

 **Violet4Lee: Bruce did not mean anything bad, he was just talking from experience.**

 **redgod (Guest): it could have been that way. well this chapter answers your question :)**

* * *

Bruce & Jin continued to shoot hoops while Kazuya was facing a trial with his currently very intimidating grandfather in the next room. It had a window which gave them a view of the two playing. Kazuya zoned out for what may seem like a long time in his own imaginative world of how this could have panned out. He imagined being thrown across the room or probably that Jinpachi would grab Kazuya's head in his giant hand & shoves it onto the wooden flooring.

The thought itself was terrifying. Jinpachi would equally punish him as Heihachi would. Perhaps a little less due to their closeness but at any rate would not take something such as adultery & 'One night stand' so lightly. The Mishima name was never to be stained.

Kazuya waited for Jinpachi's response as he saw the older man sip his tea with a scowl on his face. Behind that silent scary face was a volcano ready to erupt. "Please say something." Kazuya finally spoke. HE was scared indeed; but that did not mean Jinpachi was unapproachable.

Jinpachi slowly kept his cup down "I had told your father that one day your shenanigans would bring us shame, and I was right." Kazuya looked down, wondering how to address him about Jin's matter. "If you were going to invite your lady friends up to your room at least make sure that children are not around to see you. Are you that negligent that you cannot tell what is appropriate & what is not?"

"What?" Kazuya looked up, baffled.

"Are you going to deny it Kazuya? Take responsibility for your actions. The child was terrified when I saw him. He bumped into me in the hallway. He was filled with tears, shaking, bewildered, poor thing couldn't even comprehend of what was happening."

Kazuya was more scared now, _Jin saw him?!_ This was so bad "Did he say anything to you?"

"He did not have to. He pointed towards your room & I knew." Kazuya back his head in shame "You were pretty audible too."

Jinpachi shook his head in disappointment; while Kazuya could not bear to stomach the fact that his own son witnessed some other woman in bed with him. Jinpachi whacked him on his head to wake him up. That giant hand could strike like a hammer "AOW! Big ring." Kazuya complained.

"Well? Go & apologize to him you idiot!" Jinpachi scolded him. "Unless" he clenched his fists, the cracking sound of his knuckles freaked Kazuya out. "You want another between your eyes" Jinpachi threatened.

Kazuya ascended & walked towards the door, but before opening he turned around, giving a very pleading look to his grandfather who just couldn't seem to forgive him this time. Jinpachi cracked his knuckles again reminding him of his threat. "Yes, you made your point very clear" Kazuya gave an embarrassed smile.

After the door shut Jinpachi could see Kazuya saying something to the boy while sitting, bent down on his knees. With Bruce standing just beside the child as a witness; after a minute or so Kazuya opened his arms & Jin gave him a hug. Jinpachi had a hunch that there was something wrong. Kazuya thought that he could easily get passed Jinpachi, but little did he know that you cannot fool an old man easily. He was much wiser than any person Kazuya could have encountered. He had already done his own research by a private investigator, servant, people & even the slightest rumour that could have been silenced.

Now Kazuya may have been the beloved grandson, but it was time to remind him of who he was dealing with. By the time all three of them came back inside, food had already been set on the table. Jin sat at Jinpachi's right while Kazuya was at the opposite with Bruce beside him. There were a variety of choices from Takoyaki, Yakitori sandwiches & different flavoured juices.

"Please everyone begin, we have a guest with us today, and I do hope there are no hindrances in our hospitality." Jinpachi smiled at the boy. "Would you like some salmon?" Holding the delicious tray of fried fish, Jinpachi offered the boy.

Jin remained silent throughout the meal. Then Jinpachi offered some desserts to lift up Jin's mood, which worked magnificently. But before Jin could take a bite, Kazuya intervened "Wait Jin, your mother said that you can't have sweets."

Jinpachi gave Kazuya a quizzical look "Mother? I thought you mentioned that he was an orphan?"

Bruce closed his eyes, wincing in pain, that they were probably caught, while Kazuya froze. He mentioned 'mother' why of all days did he have to be so unaware of the important people around him. A flight of curses were coming in his mind for his stupidity & the slip of his tongue. "Um" he thought of a quick reply "Yeah… you know, because they're quite deprived & all" he whispered making sure his son couldn't hear.

In the middle of this uncomfortable atmosphere, Bruce found it a little too uneasy to breathe, so he suddenly got up & said "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

Kazuya realised his friend was trying to bail on him "No. You may not." He impulsively turned around to stop him.

"I could die" Bruce spoke with double meaning.

"Oh yeah, from what?" Kazuya prompted.

"Uncontrollable bladder" Bruce was finding a way to get out.

"Kazuya" Jinpachi interrupted. "What is wrong? Let him go."

Bruce sighed after he left the room. He knew Jinpachi was like a hound dog, he was sure to know about Jin's relation to Kazuya. And this might lead Kazuya into being severely punished. But what was Jin's fault in all of this? He was being dragged into this situation & would perish equally punished. _No_. Bruce did not have it in him to just abandon the child like that. It was not right. He had already suffered enough for today.

Thus he did the noble thing of going back into the room & placing himself beside Kazuya again.

* * *

"Kazuya" Jinpachi whispered a suggestion "Since this is the child's only chance, why not give him one of those soft drinks, children are allowed that right?"

Kazuya nodded & ordered a bottle from the servant "You're going to love this Jin; it's a fizzy drink that-"

"Oh, No thank you" Jin interjected he pointed at the man sitting at the head of the table & said "Great grandfather said that fresh juices are healthier." And continued to sip juice from his glass.

"Great what?" Kazuya was pretty sure all the air from his lungs had left. He looked at Jinpachi to see resting his chin on his wrist with his fingers curled to the side of his mouth, glaring at him. "I-I-Don't-know-w-why is he c-calling you…" Kazuya babbled.

Jinpachi took a breath "Do you want me to guess?" he stated in a calm manner.

The cat was so clearly out of the bag that it had already hopped over the fence. "Just… hit me" Kazuya surrendered. He had no idea what Jinpachi would do next.

"Have you not embarrassed yourself enough for today?" Jinpachi kept his chopsticks down.

* * *

 ***Two and a half hours ago***

When Jinpachi's car had rolled into the drive way, his servant instantly came to welcome him home. The servants had given him the news about Kazuya's guests: Bruce, an orphan boy & a lady who came later.

Before Jinpachi headed up to Kazuya's room, he ordered one of the servants to get him a glass of fresh juice to calm his nerves. He had decided to confront Kazuya without Heihachi getting to do it first. On his way to Kazuya's room he bumped into something, when he looked down it was a boy with numerous tears rolling down his cheeks. Jinpachi bent down to help the child get on his feet. "Hello little one, where did you come from?" he asked humbly. But whatever the child said did not make sense, he was babbling, uncontrollably as trembled with fright, pointing towards Kazuya's room.

It was then he could slightly see something from the ajar door. It wasn't much but enough to figure out the situation. He quickly wrapped his arms around the child, picking him up in his arms as he walked away from the horrors the child had just witnessed. "It'll be alright." He patted lightly on the head of the sobbing child "Let's go away from here."

He took the boy in his room & placed him on a sofa. Ordered the servants to get water & some sweets for the child; then bent & sat on his knees to come at an eye level with the boy.

The fountain of tears had not stopped, it had only increased along with his clamping teeth. Jinpachi took a couple of tissues, wiped his tears & made him blow his nose. "There, there." Stop your crying, it'll be okay. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. I will always be here, so don't you waste those valuable tears." The boy coughed a few times "here" Jinpachi offered him a glass of water. "You want something warm?"

The child stopped for a moment but then his weeping started again, as if thought the horrible clip was replaying in his head. "Dad-d-did—" the child hiccupped as he tried to communicate but the pain he expressed in terms of tears & inaudible sound which overwhelmed him.

"Your father?" Jinpachi confirmed & Jin & nodded. The old man tried to suppress his smile "Then I am his grandfather & such insolence _in_ _my house_ shall not be tolerated!"Jinpachi did not sound threatening at all but his statement made the boy quiet. "Well then I guess a punishment is in order now" the child wiped his face, trying to see through a watery vision.

He quickly got down to a prostrate position & started pleading "I am sincerely sorry, please forgive me." That surprized Jinpachi, made his heart even softer for the kid.

"Child, why are you apologizing?" He pulled the boy up.

"I did not mean to intrude Sir, I did not know" Jin continued to look down.

"Boy, if Kazuya is my grandson, then that means you are my great grandson. & to me, the tears of my great grandson are more valuable than the world's most expensive jewel." He lifted the boy's tiny chin with his giant-sized fingers "I promise, I will not let him go so easily." He told the servant to inform his grandson & his friend to come & see him. "Now do you like to play games?"

"Yes, basketball" Jin sniffed.

"Splendid. I have made a room especially for games such as that."

* * *

The coast was clear now. Bruce took Jin back to play basketball. Everything was almost clear; except for a few details.

"What did you tell him?" Jinpachi interrogated.

"I just told him that since there are secret handshakes between best friends similarly in the 'business world' you have a strange-formal ways of greeting as well" Kazuya explained. "And then I apologized if he thought that something inappropriate could scare him."

"And he believed you?"

"He responded by saying _'adult life is creepy'_ , and then we hugged so I guess so." Kazuya nodded.

Jinpachi exhaled through his nose "He is not that dumb, that he would not know something as basic as 'kissing'. Nowadays children are very fast & this boy is no exception. It'll be a miracle if he keeps quiet."

"And if he doesn't, then what?" Kazuya paced around the room.

"Then you beg for forgiveness like a normal person."

"What? You're not gonna help your own grandson?" Kazuya using the old guild bomb.

"No." Jinpachi crossed his arms "because like it or not, this your fault. And no matter how you look at it, Jin is the real victim here!" He snapped, making Kazuya believe that the great grandson was more important than the troublemaking grandson. The new kid was getting all the glory. "What is her name anyway?"

Realizing that Jinpachi was asking about Jun "Oh, she's not important." He was not exactly sure about Jinpachi; telling him everything could get Jun in trouble too.

"It was not easy finding him." Jinpachi was indicated towards Jin "whoever she is, did a fine job in hiding him; especially with his surname." Jinpachi opened a file, looking through details & various pictures of the boy; some were even from the carnival. "… _'Kazama'_ , this is what kept her out of Heihachi's range. She seems to be way more intelligent than you; it reflects in the boy." Jinpachi was clearly impressed with Jin's upbringings.

Kazuya moaned in frustration "I get it, I'm immature."

The old man sighed upon his grandson's dramatic skills "Oh, I cannot tell how disappointed I am" he then handed the file to him, sharing the pictures he had received. In which the pictures were taken of the carnival, with Kazuya carrying Jin in his arms.

"A cap? Who were you trying to fool? You were clearly visible. And now it is dangerous for Jin to be seen so freely in public; I suggest that we transfer him in one of our own schools. He will get the finest education & will be under my constant watch."

"No, No-No No, Jun wouldn't like that" Kazuya rejected the suggestion.

"So her name is Jun." Jinpachi smiled, at his cleverness, or at Kazuya's foolishness, probably it was both. "Jun Kazama. Why does that name ring a bell?" Kazuya panicked even more, could it that he was stupid enough to tell Jinpachi about her from the time when they were in high school. "It's that same name, you always had on your tongue; like a song" _yup, he remembered._

"Okay that, is something I don't want to talk about" Kazuya tried changing the topic.

"No you want to know, whether I will rat you out to Heihachi." Jinpachi assumed.

"Will you?"

"Well both of you are at fault, so I should put it in his face."

"Grandpa-"

"-But I will not; for the sake of my great grandson. He is the best gift I have ever gotten & I will do anything to protect him." Kazuya was surprized; was Jinpachi actually going to stand up for Jin? "But I have a condition Kazuya; every time his mother allows you to take care of the boy, you will bring him straight here." Jinpachi ordered.

"I would do as you command grandfather but what about father? He will be here at times & I don't want him to find out. He will be immensely hurt, if he were to discover-"

"Calm down Kazuya. You are not the only one who can lie to your son; I will think of something."

"Uh Kazuya" Bruce interrupted with a knock "It's almost time to leave."

Jin came inside the room & bowed in front of Jinpachi "Thank you for having me today Sir."

Jinpachi grabbed Jin by the shoulders after he stood up. "Raise your head Jin," after the child followed the instruction, Jinpachi said " _Great grandfather_ , not Sir" telling the child to address him by a more casual title "Or perhaps something shorter?"

"Grandfather Jinpachi?" Kazuya suggested.

Bruce then added "Grandpa… Or Grandpachi?"

Jin suddenly became excited "Hey yeah! Grandpachi." It didn't make sense but was catchy for the kid. He then gave the old man a hug & ran to get his bag & clothes.

When he left the room, Jinpachi stopped Kazuya once again "Kazuya; My forgiveness & leniency are part of my good side. This is the first & the last time you have hurt my great grandson, do it again & you will see my bad side as well." Jinpachi said with a stern face.

Seeing Jinpachi's seriousness, the little voice in Kazuya's head told him not to take this threat so lightly, ever. Since Jinpachi was more successful in the political & corporate world, _that_ threat was no joke.

He nodded, understanding what his grandfather was getting at. "Good. Now, quickly drop Jin home. The news has forecasted heavy rain today." Jinpachi stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for this extreme hiatus and not keeping up. Sincerest apologies. Anyways I thought I'd give y'all this chapter. I see a couple of new favourites, Thankyou so much for your reviews and feedback, I really enjoy em. :D :D**

LiquidSky : yep. Kazuya's just trying to save his ass :)

Tkfan & himelove22 : Thankyou :)))

Jin fell asleep on the back seat of the car along the way. When Kazuya reached Jun's house he could see that the lights were on. He had Jin in his arms when she opened the door. He was gob-smacked at the sight before him. She was wearing a crimson dress, knee length, boat necked yet backless & sleeveless. Her hair were tied a beautiful french roll up to. The makeup highlighted her face well, enough for Kazuya to let _'wow'_ out of his mouth.

Jun chose to ignore that "the room is that way" she pointed. As Kazuya stepped out of the door he realized that it was already pouring. He tried to tell Jun but she had already slammed the door behind him, inattentive to the environment outside.

 _"_ _Alright, like I didn't know she would do that."_ He gave a sigh, _"Well, can't drive in this weather; might as well wait for it to stop."_

Jun walked through her small lounge, now slipped into something more comfortable; a baggy T -shirt & pajamas, it was then she realized that it was raining. She looked out of her window trying to see the droplets falling from the sky through the fog forming on the glass. She then noticed a familiar figure sitting on the patio of her house. _He didn't leave?_ She wondered about Kazuya. At that point she thought about the circumstance  & decided to ease up. She opened the door; with a blanket in one hand & a cup of coffee in the other.

With his back towards her and him, focusing more on the sound of the rain; he really did not expect to hear her say "Want a blanket?"

At first, he couldn't believe she would actually check up on him, then the realization hit him, she had asked him a question "…No"

"Here" she offered the coffee.

"Thanks" he impulsively took it, mentally kicking himself a moment later for his foolery. It's not like he needed the coffee he just could not turn her down. _"What the fuck is wrong with you? She must think that you're so fucking desperate- that it's just sad. You come from a goddamn rich family. Just attended a fucking buffet; could have kept your hands to yourself but NOO!"_ he turned to see her sitting a few feet away from him, wrapping herself with a blanket. _"Oh Heavens what is she doing now?! Does she want to insult me more? Wait, what am you getting anxious about? You're Kazuya 'Fuckin' Mishima; you don't get anxious around women. Besides its just Jun, no big deal."_

She cleared her throat before saying "Kazuya" he raised his eyes to hers. "I-am sorry about how I treated you the other day, I really shouldn't have-"

"-It's not your fault" he instantly replied. _"What!?"_ His inner self screamed. _"Of course it was her fault. She was giving you shit for no fucking reason."_

"I was just going through a difficult time, with some stuff at work. And it's not that I don't see your effort, I do. I really appreciate you taking out time for him; but you don't have to push yourself honestly."

"Woah, I am not under any kind of pressure okay. I spend time with my son because I want to, so don't worry about it."

She tucked her legs under her chin, close to her chest as possible "I can't help but worry…" tilting her head sideways as she stated in a low voice.

The corner of his lips rose up, he couldn't help but smile, feeling nostalgic "You would always worry over the smallest of things."

She scoffed "I was the class representative" Jun recalled. "Keeping things in check was part of my duties. Sometimes people couldn't believe how I could manage things."

"Sure, wearing the beautiful mask of a perfectionist when it was clearly visible how panicked you would get."

Jun giggled in contradiction "What _mask?_ I was responsible… Still am."

"Did you know what Ayane-san called you?" Kazuya was referring to one of the popular girls in their school. "She said the term "goodie goodie' fitted you so well."

"Yeah right" She recalled those years for being a hardworking student "Wasn't it her who made up that song? It was horrible but catchy. But you know, she was considered the princess back then."

"Oh yeah why was that?"

"Probably because she was dating you." That caused Kazuya to pause, hesitant to face her. "I remember girls were so mad the day she announced that; some even cried."

 _She remembered that?_ It was only a few weeks later to that day, Kazuya considered to be so special. But what else did she remember? He wanted to know.

"Oh God, those days…" She sighed as she took a trip down memory lane. "Michelle really hated you back then."

Kazuya chuckled remembering the old Michelle who would always scowl whenever Kazuya would show up. "I still say she had a crush on me" He joked. "Speaking of Michelle, who would have thought she has changed so much."

"You think that's so great; do you remember Mikoko from the class beside ours? She's now the owner of some high-tech machinery company."

"Hey that Nakamura became a lawyer" Kazuya mentioned another former classmate. "He's going to be working for the zaibatsu pretty soon… right after we buy his firm."

"Oh of course, how can I forget him? He stole my first kiss." Kazuya almost chocked & seeing his reaction she realized what he was getting at. "Kazuya, you may have been my 'first time' but you were not my first kiss. These memories are facts that can't be forgotten so easily."

"Then why'd you forget about the _other_ fact?" he meant about Jin which bought an abrupt change in her mood. "You really could have just called me; even a letter, just once would've been enough."

"You didn't think I tried?" she turned to face him. "Not once, but countless times, for months. I still didn't get a word from you. I even came to your house to see you, but met your father instead." She took a deep breath, as if tried to remain calm, maintaining herself from breakdown.

"You met my father?" Kazuya questioned in contradiction.

"He told me about how you would always read my letters, but did not have the time to reply. That you were more concerned with going abroad for your studies & that you could not afford to waste your time with commoners and their 'petty problems'. He then, told me to stop hoping for things that were never meant to be…" She looked away.

Kazuya was baffled at the information he had received. _Jun met father? Does he know about Jin too?_ "I- -what-?" he tried to say something coherent.

"What would you have done?" she snapped. "If you had found out about Jin earlier, what would you have done?" she waited for an answer, giving him a chance to defend himself but Kazuya was too confused to say a word.

There was already a part of her that knew Kazuya Mishima would always choose his family over anything else, but seeing it actually occur before her very eyes was a big jolt for her. "What they say" she tried to steady her voice "is right about you." The rumors about the Mishima family: how they favor their own & no one else. They get what they want by any means necessary. People are just considered as tools which can be used to achieve their goals. "You shouldn't have come back" she got up and rushed inside the very next second. Holding bits of herself together. She would not allow him to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. Neither will she ever consider letting him back into her life.

They were friends once upon a time and as a friend, he may have been a different Kazuya. But Mishima blood ran through his veins, the selfish trait had to surface sometime. She was aware that Kazuya would never do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with his father. Perhaps she _was_ just another person to him, someone passing by who meant nothing.

Back at the Mishima Manor; all three of them sat & had breakfast until Heihachi asked "You came back quite late last night Kazuya, what happened?"

Kazuya cleared his throat before answering "Yeah it had started to rain so I stayed at a hotel for a bit."

"What did you do while you waited?" Heihachi inquired.

"I- uh- had drinks."

It is the responsibility of a good parent to know what their children are up to. But if Heihachi continued to cross question his son, it would cause a lot of trouble because Kazuya was running out of lies to cover up what he was _really_ doing outside.

"Kazuya, I met your lady friend, Toshi, at the restaurant today." Jinpachi interfered, changing the topic "She is quite the responsible young lady."

"She's not exactly my friend grandpa. She's more of an acquaintance."

"How can everyone you meet be an acquaintance? I am sure you have some friends" Heihachi stated.

"No father, no friends; just one though, Bruce."

"How come you just have one? You were very popular in middle & high school. Naruse, Takao, Sawasaki; they were all your friends."

"Kinda. They were mostly my basketball team mates."

"Remember when you lost to that school, you became so angry that you had a fight with that team's captain, Machida."

Kazuya lookup at his father in amazement; all those years that he thought Heihachi was not paying attention to his nugatory affairs when he actually was? Of course he would; Kazuya was his son after all.

Kazuya felt happy thinking that his father cared about him so much. "You…remember all of that?"

"Of course I do" Heihachi stated undoubtedly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jinpachi interjected. "Especially since Machida's father pressed charges against you."

"My son, a Mishima… get arrested? …Preposterous."

"Had you let him see the inside of a cell perhaps then he would have been capable enough not to make stupid decisions."

"He is exactly how I wanted him to be and _that_ father, will make him successful" Heihachi defended his son.

Heihachi was almost done with his meal, when Kazuya stopped him again "D-Dad, you meet a friend of mine named Jun?"

"That does not ring a bell" Heihachi quickly replied.

"Are you sure? She was around 5ft 3, black hair, slightly pale?"

"I am sure" Heihachi calmly replied "Why? Was she someone important?"

Kazuya gave a dumfounded look, wondering if he should continue this topic but before he could utter another word Jinpachi interrupted again "Heihachi what time was that meeting of yours?"

Heihachi glanced at his watch and instantly stood up when he realized that he was late. Finally, Jinpachi and Kazuya were the only ones in the room. "What were _you_ _doing?_ Are you trying to get Heihachi suspicious?"

"I just… wanted to be clear if father knew about her" Kazuya avoided eye contact.

"Why would you even try?"

"Jun… She told me about him; that father was the one who told her to leave."

Jinpachi unblinkingly asked "And? What did you say to that?"

"Well, I said nothing & thought that I'd confirm it-"

Jinpachi tried to maintain his posture "Why? Why did you choose to remain quiet?"

"Its not as though I called her a liar-" Kazuya was oblivious.

"Your silence did, you simple-minded child!"

"It's alright Grandpa," Kazuya got up to leave the room as they had finished their meal.

"Do you think your father has been honest with you?" Jinpachi asked.

"Well he's been sincere-"

"And how did you come to that?"

"Come on, you heard him Grandpa. He remembers everything that happened with me, all those days."

Jinpachi nodded "I heard—and the amount of fabrication that followed."

"Grandpa-"

"I've known him my entire life, literally- cause he's my father- & I'm telling you he's not like that."

Jinpachi chuckled "I've known your father since before- you. And I think I'd know my own son and his… twisted mind.

Kazuya was still not convinced. "If that's what you believe Kazuya you can; but let me tell you that your father isn't always right and the rest of the world wrong. Can you _not_ see that?" With that Jinpachi walked out leaving Kazuya to ponder over this strange situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello All, I'm back, just had to get a little writers' block out of the way so for that I played a little Tekken 7 and here I am. Otherwise your reviews always keep me alive, keep em' coming XD. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. XOXOX**

* * *

It took him a day or two to realize that he was being a jerk & that such things could be talked upon. So he drove up to her cabin with an apologetic gift only to see that she was not home. She could have gone to one of her work trips but couldn't have possibly taken Jin with her. So she probably left him under one person's guardianship.

He geared his car in reverse & headed to the next location. Upon his arrival, he got out & knocked on the door a couple of times before it could be received.

"Oh hey," Michelle answered. "I bet she didn't tell you about Jin being here" she smiled, seeing Kazuya's clueless face.

"Um no, she didn't," he replied. "So where'd she go anyway?"

"Oh you know: places, small assignments… for the wildlife."

"Who'd she go with?" Kazuya unconsciously asked, not realizing it until Michelle countered.

"What makes you think she went with someone?"

"It's- a random question" Kazuya tried to cover it up.

"It really wasn't" she giggled. "Anyway, want me to call Jin?"

"Uh yeah," he realized he was holding a box of chocolates he had brought for Jun. "You want to keep these?" offering them to her.

"They look fancy, you should probably give them to _her_."

"Yeah but I'm guessing she won't be home for a few days?" she nodded. "Then here" he extended his hand "I'll get her a new one, till she's back they could go bad."

"You sure? I don't wanna be stepping on some boundaries. You two have history so-"

"Believe me, its fine," Kazuya reassured.

"Thanks" Michelle hesitated. "So what's with the chocolates?"

"Kinda like a … truce."

"Oh, you screwed up huh?" She smiled as he entered her small house.

"You could say that" he looked so guilty that she really wanted to help him.

"So what happened?" she pulled up a chair & sat next to him at the table.

He chuckled "Will you tell me where Jun actually went?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You answer my question & I'll answer yours." He leaned back comfortably in his chair watching her unblinkingly, unmoved yet terrified expression. As if he had asked her about a secret & she would not be honoring the BFF code if she told him the answer.

Either way it was noticeable to him that Michelle was obviously trying to cover for her friend, when she immediately tried to change the topic. "How about I tell you how thankful I am for your gift?" she opened the box to try one. The instant sensation of the rich chocolate in her mouth made her groan.

"Good?" Kazuya smiled knowing that she loved it.

"It's wow—I have no words Kazuya," she called Julia to have a piece as well, and even the little girl's eyes were left wide open at the taste.

"Wow, where did we get these?" Julia asked in excitement. Michelle pointed at Kazuya "What do we say?" she prompted her daughter.

"Thank you Mister!" the girl excitedly stated and then ran off into a room where she & Jin were playing. After a little while Jin came out with his school bag.

"If you want, I have a spare key to Jun's house; you can take his clothes from there" Michelle offered.

Kazuya chuckled as he got up "No need. I bought new clothes for him in the car. We're going to go & have fun at grandpachi's place aren't we?" he patted his son's hair.

"Grandpachi?" Michelle was curious, a spark of worry which she thought might lead to destruction.

"My Grandfather." Kazuya bluntly, unaffected by the 'keeping-the-child-a-secret' policy.

It's only when Michelle's jaw drop did he realize what he had actually done. "What!" Michelle could not contain her restlessness.

"Okay calm down, it's not as bad as you think" Kazuya tried to conjure up some excuse.

Michelle tried to remain calm "Jin could you go with Julia in the next room please?" After they left she started "Grandfather?! Have you lost your mind?"

"It's okay actually, my grandfather really loves Jin."

"Jun is gonna kill you!"

Kazuya chuckled in disbelief "Oh com'on she won't…kill-"

"Are you listening to yourself? Jun is _not_ the same as you knew her to be Kazuya, so stop taking her that way. She's very serious when it comes to her son."

"If she's really that serious, then she should pay attention to the boy not wasting her time on strange men & continuous liquor."

"It's tough being a single parent alright! That woman is working her ass off to make ends meet."

"Don't start with me on what she's been working her ass off on & how much to make ends meet." Kazuya's sarcastic remark struck a nerve in Michelle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuya took a few paces around the small lounge "And what do you mean by single parent? His father's here too."

"Yeah thanks for helping out a decade later."

"Hey, I didn't know-"

"Hey, you left!"

"Why do people keeping saying that? I didn't leave."

"Then who went to America?"

"That was for studies."

"Hence 'you left'"

"You know what Chang, it doesn't matter; you guys are always going to rub the past in my face & I can't do anything about that but I'm here now. And I'm really trying hard to make the best of it, so can you at least accept me for this?" it took a while for Michelle to agree with him. "So will it be too much if you keep it from her?"

"She'll find out anyway" amazed at him for even suggesting that.

He sighed in defeat but somehow still hoped she wouldn't tattletale on him. Passed being friends both of them knew the situation they were in. this wasn't some high school melodrama; people could seriously get hurt in situations like this. So putting their differences aside; they let each other be for now.

About 2 hours after Kazuya had left, Michelle heard another knock on her door. To her surprise, when she opened the door she saw Jun on the other.

"Hey, I thought you said that you'd be back after a couple of days-" Michelle asked.

"Uh- yeah" Jun started, letting herself in passed Michelle. "Well that's what was planned but you know… life is full of surprises." Her eye went to the expensive chocolate box sitting on a cabinet in the lounge. She slowly walked up to it while Michelle continued the conversation.

"It's okay Jun, men are dogs mostly; but trust me luck will turn around for sure." She encouraged her friend about her problems.

"Speaking to luck turning around" she picked up the box and faced Michelle inquiring "keeping secrets?"

"Ah, that is nothing really-"

"Oh com'on I'm your best friend."

"Seriously nothing, Kazuya gave that."

"…Kazuya?" more like a _'how?'_ or even _'Why?'_ printed on her face.

"Uh-yeah, he came to pick up Jin" she shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"And gave the cost fee with this?"

Michelle scoffed at the awkward sarcasm "No. He didn't find you home so he gave it to me."

The thought of Kazuya considering Michelle over Jun pricked her heart, making her ears red with anger. But she decided to get out of there instead of showing it to her friend.

When Michelle noticed her friend hadn't spoken for w while she wanted to confirm "You okay?"

"Oh yeah" Jun snapped out of it and walked quickly towards the exit, thanking her friend.

* * *

Back at the Mishima Manor, from a particular corner room emerged the loudest sounds of laughter. Jinpachi was chasing Jin around the room, tickling the boy every time he was caught. But their happy great-grandson-&-great-grandfather moment had to come to an end, when Kazuya walked in "Hey hey, what's going on? Jin its way past your bedtime, how do you expect to get up early in the morning for our camping trip?"

"Are you saying that I cannot spent time with my great grandchild?"

"Um-no" Kazuya quickly stood up straight & bowed his head "I meant you no disrespect grandfather, its just-"

"Calm down, I know" Jinpachi chuckled "You get nervous so easily."

Jin, jumping on the bed in his blue and red striped pajamas said "Grandpachi can I have a glass of warm milk?"

"Of course my child, but you sure you can find the kitchen? I have already asked the cook to prepare it for you."

"Yes, thank you!" Jin jumped off the bed & ran past Kazuya who was standing in the door frame.

"Woah careful. Don't run on the stairs!" Kazuya warned his son.

Jinpachi chuckled and shook his head "See you'll get there one day" he meant being a proper father.

"Really? Is it beginning to show?" Kazuya stretched his cheeks in front of a nearby mirror of a dressing table. "Maybe I've been neglecting my beauty slumber."

"Go on" Jinpachi advised him to sleep properly without any worry. "I'm going to Jin anyway; I'll put him to bed."

Kazuya gave a sigh of relief "You are such a blessing grandpa." He then rubbed his temples with his fingertips "Sometimes it's really a blessing that Dad's business trips are quite long."

Jinpachi laughed before leaving "Sleep well child."

* * *

In the kitchen, after Jin got his glass of milk, he was coming through the kitchen doors when he crashed into a man spilling drops of warm milk on his hands. "Oh, I am sorry I—"

"Look where you're going boy!" a grumpy man's voice came.

The boy naïvely looked up "I'm…sorry—"

"What's your name? And who are you?"

Before the grumpy man could further scare the boy, Jinpachi came to his side. "Here you are child" his voice comforted Jin.

"I was-just-" Jin tried to explain, trying his best to remain calm.

"What is going on?!" catching the attention of both Jinpachi & Jin.

Jinpachi stood behind Jin, holding his shoulders in place with his hands. "Well, it's about time you know anyway. This is Jin, _your grandson_." The boy looked up at his great grandfather "And Jin; this is Heihachi Mishima-"

 _"Mishima?"_ the boy uttered in shock.

"-Your father's father."

"My…g-grand—"

"Shut up!" Heihachi pointed straight at the boy, threating him with vicious eyes. "Don't…for one second, even think about—"

"Enough!" Jinpachi interrupted; this time he was the one who was angry. No one was allowed to even scold Jin, this was highly against Jinpachi. "Get out. NOW!"

Jinpachi was in no mood for an argument or an excuse. Watching his son leave, he considered his great grandchild more important. He was still the eldest and he made sure no one forgot that.


End file.
